bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Frightening Banquet, Szayelaporro Theater
|image = |kanji = 恐宴, ザエルアポロ劇場 |romaji = Kyōen, Zaeruaporo gekijō |episodenumber = 191 |chapters = Chapter 288, Chapter 289 |arc = Hueco Mundo arc Part 2 |previousepisode = Hueco Mundo Chapter, Restart! |nextepisode = Nel's Secret, a Big-Breasted Beauty Joins the Battle!? |japair = October 21, 2008 |engair = February 13, 2011 |opening = Velonica |ending = Hitohira no Hanabira }} is the one-hundred ninety-first episode of the Bleach anime. Szayelaporro Granz releases his Zanpakutō, while Nnoitra Gilga provides a surprising revelation about the true identity of the Arrancar Nel Tu. Summary As Dondochakka Birstanne and Pesche Guatiche panic over their return to Szayelaporro's chamber, the Octava Espada explains that he can control his palace just like he controls his own body, altering the hallways to lead wherever he wishes. He reminds Renji Abarai and Uryū Ishida of what happened when they first entered the room. He reveals that there are cameras hidden all over the palace, which he used to monitor them as he changed his clothes following their earlier battle. Knowing that they would try to escape, he altered the hall they fled through so that it would lead them back to their starting point. Calling this the finale of the second act, Szayelaporro releases his Zanpakutō. Renji, Uryū, Pesche, and Dondochakka are surprised at his transformation. Szayelaporro sends a jet of dark liquid flying into the air, which they try to dodge. With only Pesche succeeding in evading the liquid, copies of the other three are created upon contact with the fluid. Feeling left out, Pesche intentionally allows himself to be struck by the liquid so that a copy of him will be created too, which angers Uryū. Szayelaporro tells them that the copies possess the same abilities as the originals, revealing that he has removed the ability of the chamber that prevented them from using their full abilities. Meanwhile, in the desert inside Las Noches, Ichigo evades Nnoitra's onslaught. Nnoitra praises him before succeeding in knocking him to the ground. Orihime Inoue pleads with him to stop as Ichigo Kurosaki is hurt, but Nnoitra angrily dismisses her by saying that battles are unfair. Nnoitra criticizes Ichigo for thinking that he could go all out in the enemy's base without attracting additional attention. He reveals that he watched Ichigo's entire fight with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez . Nel Tu cowers behind some rubble as the fight progresses. Inside Szayelaporro's palace, Uryū and Dondochakka become annoyed at Pesche's lack of seriousness. Renji stops them, telling them to fight their opponents rather than each other. Szayelaporro creates more copies of Dondochakka, mocking the intruders as he does so. As Ichigo goes on the offensive against Nnoitra, the Arrancar grabs his Zanpakutō and sends him hurtling across the ground. Orihime calls out to him, prompting Tesra Lindocruz to warn her not to contemplate escaping from his grasp. He notes that he could easily destroy her Shun Shun Rikka, but has not done so as her abilities belong to Sōsuke Aizen. Orihime suddenly remembers Nel and glances around to see if she can spot her. Tesra realizes that Orihime is looking for Nel and quickly discerns her location. He destroys the rubble she had been hiding behind, revealing her presence. Nnoitra sends Ichigo flying over Nel, proceeding to walk after him. As he approaches her, Nnoitra recognizes Nel and mocks the frightened Arrancar. When Nnoitra asks if her broken mask hurts, Ichigo asks how he knows Nel. Whilst bickering with Uryū, Dondochakka informs him that they must find Nel as soon as possible. He tells the Quincy that he can sense her suppressed fear building up, stating that they cannot allow her to come any closer to the center of Las Noches. Nnoitra asks Ichigo if he brought Nel with them to Las Noches. With Ichigo clearly surprised, Nnoitra surmises that he had brought her without knowing her true identity. He reveals that she is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, a former Espada, much to Ichigo's surprise. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book At the Ikebana Club, Retsu Unohana is pruning some flowers before Isane Kotetsu, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Renji. Renji wonders why he is there, but his thoughts are interrupted by Yachiru Kusajishi, who asks Unohana for sweets. Unohana states that she can only have a few. She offers the lieutenant a vase of flowers and Yachiru eats several flowers, shocking Renji. Yachiru thanks her, as Unohana tells her to come back anytime. Renji picks up one of the flowers, now realizing that the plants are edible.﻿ Characters in order of appearance #Dondochakka Birstanne #Pesche Guatiche #Uryū Ishida #Renji Abarai #Szayelaporro Granz #Lumina (flashback) #Verona (flashback) #Ichigo Kurosaki #Nnoitra Gilga #Orihime Inoue #Tesra Lindocruz #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki & Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Nnoitra Gilga *Renji Abarai & Uryū Ishida vs. Szayelaporro Granz Powers and Techniques used Kidō used: *Hadō # 31 (flashback) Techniques used: * (flashback) * * * Hollow techniques: * * Zanpakutō Techniques * (flashback) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Bankai: * (flashback) * Resurrección: * Other Powers: * (flashback) * Navigation Category:Episodes